


The Beloved Severus Snape

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Snapeday 2013. Even though Severus Snape, also secretly known as Slytherus Snape, possessed bitter and stiff attitude, sharp tongue, snide remarks and a terrifying reputation as a Dungeon Bat, he was dearly loved by those who could see him beneath layers he wore. Dumbledore, and many more, perfectly knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beloved Severus Snape

Title : The Beloved Severus Snape  
Summary : For Snapeday 2013. Even though Severus Snape, also secretly known as Slytherus Snape, possessed bitter and stiff attitude, sharp tongue, snide remarks and a terrifying reputation as a Dungeon Bat, he was dearly loved by those who could see him beneath layers he wore. Dumbledore, and many more, perfectly knew that.  
Genre : Humor  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter and its characters aren’t mine. I only own the plot.  
.-.-.  
“I’m truly exhausted sometimes,” muttered Severus absent-mindedly. “Tired of teaching those dunderheads. I doubt they even have brains.”  
Narcissa turned her head. “Why don’t you resign?” she asked while putting the white roses she had brought from the Manor in a vase.  
“Dumbledore won’t let me,” he answered somberly. “No matter how many times I tell him I will hand in my resignation, he keeps refusing it. Says I’m too young to retire.” Severus really hated that old man. He was very sure of that. But, come what may, the black-haired man could not refuse whatever Dumbledore asked. Willingly or reluctantly.  
“You need a vacation,” the blond woman commented, voicing her thoughts. “A very long vacation somewhere.”  
“Maybe,” Severus grunted.  
“Perhaps you’re just bored,” she added, pointing the obvious.  
“I think so. That’s why I’m here now,” he agreed.  
That day Severus should have taught a double class of Gryffindors and Slytherins of seventh year. The Potions Master mentally groaned. The seventh year students of that year, so far, had successfully given him constant headache. The famous bickering and fights between Draco –and many more from Slytherin House- with the Gryffindors led by their unofficial leader, a messy-black-haired trouble-magnet named Harry Bloody Potter, occurred almost daily. Spectacularly, none to say the least. Explosions, hexes and nasty jinxes thrown and flied above heads were not uncommon occurrences.   
It was true that the gaunt man was feared and every single word he said was more than enough to make students from every year behave. But he was only human –the truth that he kept to himself, paying no heed to the popular belief that saying he was a bat, a Dracula or some other dark creature lived in Hogwarts dungeon. He could feel fatigue and boredom. Lately it had reached its peak. He’d had enough! That was why he asked Dumbledore to permit him to be at his house and return teaching the following day. Spinner’s End brought many unpleasant memories, but it was his house anyway. His home, too.  
“What is your excuse?” Narcissa asked, slightly amused. Knowing that her former schoolmate flee from his duty and be at his sanctuary, the blond woman and Lucius paid him a visit.   
“The students are told I’m sick,” he answered tersely. Severus snorted indignantly.   
After the Malfoys went home, the Potions Master tidied up his library. Spinner’s End was not huge so there were not many he could do. After cleaning up his books from dust, he made tea and sat next to a huge pile of old heavy tomes.  
“I should retire. Soon,” he grunted to himself, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. He pushed any thoughts about Hogwarts, students and teaching to the very back of his mind. Sometimes he wondered how he could stand it so far. Severus thought he could open an apothecary and sold potions. He was a great Potions Master after all. One of the greatest and the most talented on earth. His headmaster himself stated it. He had patented his Wolfsbane Potions and earned a huge sum of money from it. Not to mention that he was a versatile and talented Legilimens too. Without teaching, Severus was certain he could live. Besides, many fields matched and were relevant to his skills. If somehow he could convince Dumbledore to let him leave Hogwarts…  
Severus sighed.  
Half heartedly the tall man left his home that evening for Hogwarts. Just outside his quarters Dumbledore had already waited for him.  
“Everything went well, didn’t it?” was Severus’s greeting before both of them entered.  
“As you wished,” the silver-bearded man merrily answered.  
“Good,” Severus replied shortly.  
“Your students asked me your whereabouts, actually,” Dumbledore continued. The odd twinkles in his blue eyes instantly alarmed the younger man.  
“You told them I was sick, didn’t you?” black eyes narrowed dangerously.  
Dumbledore hummed. “Of course, Severus, indeed, though I can’t get this nagging feeling that they missed you today.”  
Severus snorted, for the second time that day. “I bet they were relieved. For one day their most hated teacher was away.”  
The headmaster chuckled. “I would say it was the opposite.”  
Severus immediately spotted a dozen of owls perched on his table, hooted impatiently. Those creatures glared at the teacher, as if saying that they had waited for ages and demanded fantastic treats.  
“What the…” Never before Severus had so many owls. It rendered him speechless. He moved and took one letter from a snowy owl. Blotchy handwriting told him instantly the identity of the sender.  
Dear Professor,   
I’m sorry to hear that you’re not in good condition to teach. Get well soon.  
H. Potter  
Another letter was also about sympathy because he couldn’t teach that day. He even got one from Neville Longbottom. That round and timid boy clearly and explicitly showed in his handwriting that it took bloody courage to write and wish him well.  
Without permission Dumbledore read every letter Severus had opened. “I was right!” he exclaimed cheerfully. “They really missed you,” he reiterated.   
Even the Potions Master couldn’t muster smart remark. “I can’t believe it,” he whispered. He threw sharp comments and insults nearly every second. He would not be surprised if he won the honor as The Most Hated Teacher award every year of his career.  
“Just do, Severus,” Dumbledore informed him. “Apparently they were worried about you.”  
“Even though they fear me.”  
“Everyone is unique. Your personality is your greatest charm.”  
“Very consoling, Albus, thank you very much,” Severus smoothly replied in annoyance.  
“I wasn’t lying,” the bespectacled man argued. “You may not be in their good books but I can see that they respect you and I may say that you have special place in their hearts.”  
The corners of Severus’s mouth twitched. Somehow it warmed his heart a bit. He was mildly touched. It was true that his students were quite handful, but he inwardly admitted that they were impressive and different.  
“They missed my scything insults and bitter attitude,” the pale man dryly said.  
Dumbledore smiled enthusiastically.  
The strangest thing was that Severus received a get-well-soon card from another house: Ms. Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. He frowned. It was pretty unexpected. He remembered that that day he should only teach Gryffindor and his House. Besides, the Lovegood girl was still in sixth year. She shouldn’t have had something to do with his absence.   
“Ah, you’ve found an admirer,” Dumbledore pointed the two bars of chocolate from Luna and a huge yellow flower that resembled a cauliflower.   
“No! Don’t make a baseless conclusion,” Severus warned darkly, dodging his employer’s remark.  
“See, it isn’t too bad to continue your teaching,” Dumbledore spoke softly and sat in a sofa in front of the Potions Master.   
“I was considering about retiring….”  
“Nonsense! Don’t ever think that.”  
“But, Albus…”  
“Your talent will not go to waste. I assure you, Severus, Hogwarts will mourn if you leave. Besides, your students are not as bad as you think they are.”  
The old headmaster could be very persuasive and persistent. Remembering how much Severus owed him: by trusting him when no one else did, the young teacher finally accepted his refusal. Again.  
Absent-mindedly he read another letter while the weird flower from the Ravenclaw student singing in airy tune.   
.-.-.  
His birthday came that Saturday. Severus never thought it as an important event, except that it was a remembrance he was getting older and older. Although, he would always accept birthday gifts from other Head of Houses and the headmaster, out of courtesy. His godson even had given him his gift earlier, just when he had just woken up, much to Severus’s displeasure.  
The ex-Death Eater almost finished his breakfast when a blur of gold flashed to the teacher’s table. Apparently that golden flash happened to be Luna Lovegood. Severus sensed something bad –more than bad and bordering on nauseating actually- when the girl stopped short in front of his table.  
“Happy birthday, Professor,” she said. Her voice was airy and her big eyes seemed glassier than Severus usually knew.  
Almost all heads now turned to their direction. Severus could sense every eye of the students and teachers as well bore him. He had seen many things and fought countless battles, but this eerie situation made him involuntarily shuddered.   
Luna stepped forward and held out a rectangular parchment. Was it a letter? She had enormous smile plastered on her small visage. Her eyes looked dreamy. “Professor?” the sing-song voice was heard.  
“Take it, Severus!” Dumbledore whispered oh-so-loudly. From the corner of his eyes, Severus saw many students grin to each other.  
Automatically the pale man took the letter. When his long fingers touched it, the parchment glowed the Ravenclaw’s and Slytherin’s colors simultaneously. Severus groaned. Suddenly he remembered that the blond girl was very adept at Charms. Her handiworks were spectacular and famous.  
Luna still stood there, as if waiting for something.  
Severus cleared his throat. He didn’t want to make more scenes just this early morning. He was grateful that it was Saturday and not all of Hogwarts inhabitants were present. “Thank you, Miss Lovegood.”  
Luna’s smile widened. How that was even possible, Severus didn’t know. “You’re welcome, Professor.”  
When she was still glued to the very floor, Severus hissed. “Go back to your seat!”  
“I really like your voice, Sir. It is smooth.”  
Before Severus could utter a single word, Luna had dashed to the Ravenclaw’s tables. Her friends congratulate her and patted her on the back.  
“Nice job, Luna.”  
“So brave. You should have been in Gryffindor!”  
“Merlin’s beard! You’re asking for death!”  
There were few things that could make Severus embarrassed. This was no exception. Fortunately he could maintain his pale face. If he was a lesser man, he would have blushed furiously.  
Even the strict Minerva looked amused. “You have a very nice admirer, Severus.”  
“He does,” Dumbledore chuckled.  
“Is that a love letter?” Flitwick asked with mirth in his eyes.  
“Not that I intend to throw a wet blanket, but I should remind you that teacher-student romantic relationship is not recommended.”  
“Minerva!”  
“Oh, don’t be so grumpy, Severus. Waiting for a year or two is the best option.”  
“Good idea, Pomona.”  
Severus massaged his temple. In a sudden he felt he was already old. “Retire, Albus, I should retire immediately,” he hissed.  
Of course Dumbledore wouldn’t have it. Even though Severus Snape, also secretly known as Slytherus Snape, possessed bitter and stiff attitude, sharp tongue, snide remarks and a terrifying reputation as a Dungeon Bat, he was dearly loved by those who could see him beneath layers he wore. Dumbledore, and many more, perfectly knew that.  
.-.-.  
The End  
.-.-.  
Happy #SnapeDay !


End file.
